Tutta La Magia Del Coure
by Luna QueenBlossom
Summary: -En la única escuela para hadas de la dimensión mágica... Alfea- contestó la madre de la pequeña ojirosa/-¿Crees que algún día Kaoru, Miyako y yo, podamos entrar ahí?- preguntó la niña de orbes rosas con ilusión -Por supuesto Momoko...- respondió la mujer acariciando su cabeza/ Primer Crossover, Disfruten...
1. Prólogo: At the Beginning

Hola amable gente de Fanfiction que estará leyendo esto. Este es mi primer crossover acerca de los personajes de Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z y el mundo de Winx Club

Disclaimer: los personajes de Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z, asi como el mundo de Winx Club no me pertenecen.

Disfruten

* * *

_**Tutta la Magia del Coure.**_

At the Beginning

•Dimensión Mágica, planeta Linphea•

Se podía presenciar un bello atardecer en un hermoso campo de flores...

-Y así, las seis poderosas hadas lanzaron sus ataques...- narraba una mujer con una sonrisa. Aparentaba unos 29 años, cabello naranja claro, corto, y ojos rosas -Las tres hechiceras no esperaban semejante poder...-

Tres niñas de 5 años escuchaban atentamente la asombrosa historia

-¿Y cuáles eran sus poderes?- preguntó una pequeña niña de cabello negro y ojos verdes como los árboles

-Eran diferentes... Desde el poder de la música hasta la dueña de la mismísima llama del dragón...- explicó la mujer dejando asombradas a las tres pequeñas

-¿Y eran amigas?- preguntó tímidamente una pequeña rubia de ojos azules como el cielo

-Claro... Se habían convertido en las mejores amigas desde el momento en que se conocieron...- narraba la mujer

-¿Y dónde se conocieron, mamá?- preguntó una niña de cabellos naranjas y ojos rosas, idénticos a los de la mujer

-En la única escuela para hadas de la dimensión mágica... Alfea- contestó la madre de la pequeña ojirosa

-¿Crees que algún día Kaoru, Miyako y yo, podamos entrar ahí?- preguntó la niña de orbes rosas con ilusión

-Por supuesto Momoko...- respondió la mujer acariciando su cabeza

-Pero hay algo que a tu madre se le ha olvidado contar...- dijo un hombre de cabello café al igual que sus ojos

-¿Qué es papá?- preguntó Momoko

-Ellas no estaban solas...- contestó el hombre con una sonrisa

* * *

•Dimensión Mágica, Planeta Eraklion•

-Esas seis hermosas hadas eran ayudadas por unos valientes e inteligentes guerreros...- narraba un hombre de aproximadamente 31 años de cabello negro y ojos rojos

-¿Enserio?- preguntó un pequeño niño rubio de 5 años, tenia algunas pecas debajo de sus ojos, los cuales eran azules como océanos

-Por supuesto- contestó el hombre alborotando el cabello del niño -Los llamaban Especialistas-

-De seguro eran los mejores...- habló otro pequeño, de cabello negro y ojos verde esmeralda

-No te equivocas...- dijo el hombre al pequeño ojiverde con una sonrisa

-Algún día, nosotros seremos como ellos...- habló con orgullo un niño de cabellos naranjas y ojos rojos como el hombre que les contaba la historia. Traía una gorra roja

-Pero falta mucho para eso...- agregó una mujer de cabello rubio y ojos verdes acercándose a ellos

-Ya verás mamá, seremos los mejores especialistas y estarás orgullosa de nosotros...- habló el niño rubio tiernamente

* * *

•Planeta Linphea•

-Papá dice que cuando Dai cumpla 16 años lo mandará a Fuente Roja- dijo la pequeña de orbes verdes

-Estoy seguro de que tu hermano será un excelente especialista, Kaoru...- habló el hombre de cabello café

-Bien, ya es algo tarde, y mañana ustedes regresarán a sus casas...- habló la mujer de cabello naranja dirigiéndose a la pequeña de ojos azules y a la niña que respondía al nombre de Kaoru

-Eso quiere decir que nos veremos hasta el otro verano...- dijo triste la pequeña ojirosa

-Tranquila Momoko...- dijo la niña rubia con una sonrisa -Nos veremos en Navidad... Ya lo verás-

-Miyako tiene razón. Además... No importa la distancia ni el tiempo...- habló Kaoru con una sonrisa -Siempre seremos las mejores amigas...-

Las tres niñas se abrazaron y corrieron hacia la casa de Momoko...

"Mañana las rosas florecerán... Algún día ustedes también podrán alcanzar su plenitud" Faragonda, Cuando un amigo te necesita…

* * *

11 años más tarde...

_Pov Momoko_

_-¿_Llevas todo lo necesario?- preguntó mi madre mirando mis maletas

-Claro- asentí con una sonrisa

-Si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarnos...- dijo mi papá abrazando a mamá

-No te preocupes, lo haré...- dije mirándolo. Después me agache a la altura de Kuriko y ella me abrazó

-Te voy a extrañar...- dijo con un poco de tristeza

-Yo también pequeña...- hablé correspondiéndole el abrazo a mi hermana de 11 años

Me levanté y abrace a mis padres. Mi madre tenía unas cuantas lágrimas en sus mejillas. -Cuídate mucho...- dijo ella y yo asentí

-Volveré a casa en vacaciones- dije con una sonrisa y me dirigí al autobús. Después de acomodarme en mi asiento, miré por la ventana y me despedí de mi familia con la mano

Y_ todo empieza... Soy Momoko Akatsutsumi, un hada de la naturaleza proveniente de Linphea. Al cumplir mis 16 años me inscribí a la mejor escuela para hadas en todo Magix, la capital del Reino Mágico_.

Saco mi celular y veo el fondo de pantalla _Algo bueno de ir a la escuela será el volver a ver a mis mejores amigas..._

* * *

_Pov Kaoru _

-No hagas desastres...- decía mi madre

-No permitas que nadie te obligue a hacer algo que no quieres...- decía mi padre

-Y no desafíes a los profesores...- finalizó mi mamá, después se acercó a darme un abrazo -Cuídate mucho, hija...-

-Lo haré...- dije sonriéndole

-Te voy a extrañar, tonta- me dijo Shou, mi hermano menor

-Y yo igual enano...- dije des-peinando su cabello

-Dai, cuidarás a tu hermana, por favor...- dijo mi padre dirigiéndose a mi hermano mayor

-Claro... Pero se esta haciendo tarde...- habló Dai, el se había ido hace 3 años hacia Fuente Roja

Abracé a mi padre

-Trata de hacer todo lo mejor posible...- me dijo sonriendo

-Claro... Volveré en cuanto pueda- dije despidiéndome con la mano y me dirigí con mi hermano a la terminal

_Bien, este será el comienzo... Mi nombre es Kaoru Matsubara, nací en Melodía y soy hada de los animales. A partir de este año estudiaré en la escuela Alfea, como toda hada_

-Te acostumbrarás pronto...- dice mi hermano mientras sonríe

Agarro una pequeña mochila y saco una foto. Sonrío y la vuelvo a guardar. _Al menos volveré a encontrarme con las chicas que son como mis hermanas..._

* * *

_Pov Miyako_

-Espero que no te sientas muy sola, abuelita...- dije mirando a mi dulce abuela

-No tienes que preocuparte Miyako...- me respondió con una sonrisa -Da tu mejor esfuerzo allá...-

La abracé y me despedí de ella

-Cuídate mucho...- me pidió

-Tu también, abuelita. Te quiero...- dije mientras subía al autobús

_Es aquí donde un nuevo camino empieza... Soy Miyako Gotokuji hada del agua, vivo en Andros desde que tengo memoria, pronto iré a una escuela para hadas, donde aprenderé a controlar mis poderes._

Miró por la ventana, es un cálido día de verano... _Pronto volveré a ver a mis mejores amigas... _piensocon una sonrisa.

* * *

•Planeta Eraklion•

_Pov Brick_

-Cuídense mucho mis niños...- dijo mamá abrazándome fuertemente

-Lo haremos...- respondí con una sonrisa

-No olviden que pase lo que pase, siempre estaremos orgullosos de ustedes...- dijo mi padre sonriendo

-Gracias papá...- dijo mi hermano Boomer abrazándolo

-Ya verán, haremos lo mejor que podamos...- dijo mi hermano Butch orgullosamente

_Este es el inicio de una nueva etapa... Soy Brick Him, y estoy a punto de ingresar al colegio Fuente Roja, para convertirme en un especialista..._

_Pov Butch_

-Lo se hijos... Cuídense- dijo papá sonriendo

Boomer abrazó a ambos, logré ver que mamá contenía algunas lágrimas. Me acerqué a ella

-Todo estará bien ma... No te preocupes...- dije con una sonrisa

Ella me sonrió con ternura y besó mi mejilla

_Soy Butch Him, nací en Eraklion junto con mis hermanos, además de mis mejores amigos, hoy es el día en el que una nueva aventura inicia... Me convertiré en el mejor especialista..._

_Pov Boomer_

-Llámenos tan pronto lleguen...- pidió mi madre secándose las lágrimas

-Por supuesto...- dije sonriendo. Mis hermanos y yo subimos al autobús y despedimos a nuestros padres con la mano

_Así es como un largo camino empieza... Soy Boomer Him, y estoy listo para estudiar en Fuente Roja y convertirme en un excelente especialista..._

* * *

Bien espero que les guste esta historia.

Besos, Luna


	2. Magic

Disclaimer: los personajes de Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z, así como el mundo de Winx Club no me pertenecen

_En cursiva aparecerán los pensamientos_

**En negritas son recuerdos o flash backs**

•Cambio de escenario•

* * *

**Magic**

-Última estación, Magix... Bajen con cuidado...- anunció el conductor y la gente comenzó a bajar del autobús, entre ellos una hermosa joven de cabellos naranjas atados en una coleta con un lazo rojo, ojos rosas y buena figura.

Buscó con la vista un objetivo y lo encontró: a lo lejos dos hermosas chicas de buena figura, una de cabello rubio atado en dos coletas, de ojos azules y otra de cabello negro, algo alborotado y ojos verdes, sonreían y la saludaban con la mano

Se acercó a ellas y las abrazó fuertemente

-¡No saben cuanto las extrañé!- dijo la ojirosa con unas pequeñas lágrimas

-Nosotras también, Momoko...- dijo la chica rubia correspondiendo el abrazo

Estuvieron así por un rato

-Bien, ¿que esperamos para irnos?- habló la ojiverde con una sonrisa -Espero que nos toque en la misma habitación...-

Comenzaron a caminar hacia una parada de autobuses

-Dai me explicó que estos autobuses llevan a las tres escuelas: Alfea, Fuente Roja y Torre de Nubes...- dijo la azabache.

Las tres sintieron un escalofrío con la mención de esta última. Dai, el hermano mayor de la ojiverde, les había contado historias terroríficas acerca de esa escuela cuando eran pequeñas.

Al llegar a la parada se sentaron a esperar

-¡Estoy ansiosa por empezar!- exclamó Momoko alegremente

-Yo ya quiero comenzar a entrenar- habló del mismo modo Kaoru

La rubia rio

-Tranquilas chicas... Todo a su tiempo- dijo con una sonrisa

* * *

-Última estación Magix...- anunció una voz

Tres chicos realmente apuestos bajaron del transporte

-¡Por fin!- exclamó un chico de cabello negro atado a una pequeña coleta y de ojos verdes. Uno de ellos estaba cubierto por un flequillo. -La película me estaba aburriendo...-

-No fue tan aburrida...- dijo un chico de cabello rubio con las puntas hacia los lados, ojos azules y algunas pecas

-Boomer tiene razón, Butch. Además de que te quejas, si venías durmiendo todo el camino...- habló un chico de cabello naranja un poco abajo de los hombros y ojos rojos. Traía una gorra del mismo color.

-Como sea...- dijo el ojiverde restando importancia a los argumentos de sus hermanos -Debemos de ir hacia allá...- señaló la parada de autobús

Comenzaron a caminar

-Supongo que nos pondrán en el mismo escuadrón- comentó el ojirojo

-Estoy seguro de que seré el chico más guapo e irresistible de toda la dimensión...- habló Butch alardeando

-Claro...- respondió con sarcasmo el ojiazul

-Al menos yo no duermo con peluches todavía...- habló el azabache con burla

-¡Brick, dile a Butch que no me moleste!- pidió el rubio

-Butch... Deja de molestarlo...- dijo el pelinaranja con tono monótono

Llegaron a la parada, el autobús ya había llegado y algunas personas subieron

* * *

-Oye Kaoru... ¿Tu hermano aún estudia en Fuente Roja?- preguntó la ojirosa tímidamente mientras tomaba asiento en el autobús

-Si...- respondió la azabache extrañada -¿Porque?-

-¡Podría presentarnos a sus amigos!- exclamó Momoko con ojos de corazones y a las otras dos chicas les bajó una gotita por la cabeza

-Lo dudo, Momoko...- dijo la azabache encogiéndose de hombros

* * *

-No puedo creer que vamos a domar dragones- dijo Brick con una sonrisa mientras entraban al autobús

-Yo ya quiero usar mi espada...- hablaba el ojiverde

Boomer reía de ver a sus hermanos emocionados, miró hacia otro lado y quedó embobado con una bella joven de ojos azules y cabello rubio. Parecía un ángel. La rubia rio de la conversación de sus amigas y el agradable sonido de su risa dejó más atontado al chico

-¡Hey, Eraklion a Boomer!- le habló su hermano mayor y el ojiazul reaccionó -¿Te vas a quedar ahí parado?-

El rubio notó que sus hermanos se habían sentado hasta atrás. Corrió hacia ellos, se sentó y dio un largo suspiro sonriendo.

Brick y Butch lo miraron extrañados.

El camino fue largo. Butch se había quedado dormido, Brick miraba hacia la ventana, Boomer observaba fijamente a la rubia, quien platicaba con sus amigas sobre temas triviales. Finalmente el autobús hizo su primera parada: Alfea.

Las 3 jóvenes se levantaron y bajaron del autobús. Avanzaron hasta llegar a la entrada

-Bien... Aquí estamos- dijo Momoko con una enorme sonrisa

Entraron a la escuela con algo de nervios. Ahí se encontraba una mujer de lentes y cabello café corto. Traía una lista en las manos

Las tres chicas se acercaron

-Bien... ¿Cuál es tu nombre jovencita?- preguntó la mujer mirando a la ojirosa

-Momoko Akatsutsumi...- respondió la joven

La mujer comenzó a buscar en la lista, anotó algo.

-Puedes pasar... Siguiente...- dijo

-Miyako Gotokuji...- habló la rubia con un poco de nervios

-Puedes pasar... La que sigue...-

-Kaoru Matsubara...- dijo la ojiverde

-Tú también puedes pasar... La que sigue...-

Las tres chicas se sonrieron

-¡Al fin somos alumnas de Alfea!- dijo la ojiazul con una sonrisa

Comenzaron a caminar hacia donde se encontraban algunas alumnas formadas

Después de que todas las chicas nuevas se organizaran, la mujer de cabello café se presentó. La señorita Griselda dio un discurso acerca de las clases, las reglas y las consecuencias de no cumplirlas. También presentó a cada uno de los profesores que tendrían.

Una mujer algo mayor, de pelo blanco y gafas se acercó a ellas

-Señoritas, ella es su directora: La señorita Faragonda...-

Todas las jóvenes la veían con respeto

-Es un placer recibirlas aquí, por favor entren...- pidió la directora -Están por comenzar un largo y duro camino: convertirse en Hadas, pero confió en que lo lograrán...- continuó al entrar - Los profesores y su servidora estamos aquí para apoyarlas... Pueden explorar la zona... Pero manténganse alejadas de Torre de Nubes...- terminó la directora

Las tres amigas comenzaron a buscar sus habitaciones

-¿Las hechiceras serán muy peligrosas?- preguntó con un poco de miedo Miyako

-Tal vez... La directora quiere que estemos seguras...- contestó Momoko

-¡Chicas!- gritó Kaoru sonriendo -Nos tocó juntas-

Las tres jóvenes entraron a su apartamento

-Tenemos balcón- dijo la ojirosa emocionada

-Y una pequeña sala...- dijo la azabache sentándose en un sillón

La ojiazul comenzó a desempacar

-Mañana inician las clases... Creó que serán divertidas...- aseguró con una sonrisa

-¿Qué tal si vamos a dar una vuelta?- preguntó la ojirosa -Podríamos pasearnos por la escuela o caminar por el bosque...-

-Claro...- aceptó la azabache sonriendo y las tres chicas salieron de su habitación

* * *

•Fuente Roja•

Los tres jóvenes bajaron del transporte y quedaron asombrados con la construcción

Entraron decididos junto con otros chicos, después las presentaciones y un recorrido organizado por el profesor Codatorta, se dirigieron hacia su habitación.

-Las clases empiezan a las 8... ¡A las 8! ¡Es demasiado temprano!- dijo el azabache tirándose a una cama.

-No hagas drama...- dijo el ojirojo rodando los ojos

Alguien tocó la puerta y el rubio se encargó de abrir

-Hola...- saludó un chico de ojos verdes oscuro y cabello del mismo color, traía un pequeño paquete -Les dejó sus uniformes y les informó que seré parte de su escuadrón, me llamo Dai ... Por cierto, Bienvenidos- agregó con una sonrisa

-Gracias...- sonrió Boomer

El joven se retiró

-¿Cuándo podremos utilizar las motos?- preguntó Butch ilusionado

Un rato más tarde, tres chicos volaban a toda velocidad lejos de la escuela en unas motocicletas mágicas

-Creo que fue una mala idea...- dijo Boomer algo nervioso

-Lo que tu digas... ¡Tortuga!- dijo Brick riendo

-¡No soy una tortuga!- exclamó el rubio superando a sus dos hermanos

* * *

•Torre de Nubes•

Una chica de cabello castaño y ojos color carmín caminaba hacia su habitación. Recordaba las palabras de sus padres...

**Flash Back**

**-Pero Himeko...- decía su padre -¿No irás a Alfea junto con Miko?-**

**-No papá... Iré a otra institución. No se preocupen, les mandaré cartas...- dijo la castaña saliendo de su casa**

**-Espero seas una excelente estudiante como tu hermana- dijo su madre con cariño**

**-Claro...- habló Himeko monótonamente**

**Fin del Flash Back**

Himeko estaba molesta... Odiaba que sus padres la compararan siempre con Miko.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación. Ahí se encontraban una joven de cabello azul oscuro y ojos morados. La chica saludó con una sonrisa de suficiencia

-Hola, compañera...-

La castaña saludó de la misma forma

-¿De donde vienes?- preguntó la peliazul

-De Solaria...- contestó Himeko orgullosa -Mi nombre es Himeko...-

-Interesante... Yo vengo de Calixto...- habló la chica de orbes morados -Soy Valentina-

En eso alguien entró al cuarto hablando

-Estúpidas hadas...- dijo entre risas una chica de cabello violeta y ojos verdes. Giro su vista hacia el interior y notó que no estaba sola -Lo siento... No sabía que ustedes estaban aquí...-

-No te preocupes... Además es lógico hablar así de las hadas, son tan despreciables- dijo la castaña sonriendo -Soy Himeko-

-Yo soy Valentina- habló de nuevo la chica de cabello azul

-Hola, me llamó Amber- contestó la ojiverde con una sonrisa

Algo decía que esas tres hechiceras se llevarían muy bien

* * *

•Bosque Mágico•

-Es un bello bosque...- habló la pelinaranja sonriendo

-Lo se, el ambiente aquí es muy agradable...- comentó Miyako con una sonrisa

La ojiverde veía el lugar con cierto recelo

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó la ojirosa

-Siento que nos observan...- dijo Kaoru seria.

En ese momento un extraño duende de enorme complexión y piel azul salió rugiendo, las chicas comenzaron a correr en dirección opuesta a el

_Es hora de probarme..._ pensó Momoko e hizo que una pequeña enredadera amarrará los pies del duende

Continuaron corriendo, la enredadera no era lo suficientemente fuerte para detener a la criatura

Miyako buscaba desesperada una fuente natural de agua

La azabache lanzó una especie de hechizo, el duende quedó rasguñado del rostro, como si algún animal lo hubiera hecho. Pero esto sólo logró enfurecer más a la criatura.

La ojiazul cayó, las chicas pararon de correr y giraron su vista hacia su amiga. Se apresuraron a levantarla

De repente una especie de cuerda ató los pies del duende logrando que cayera. Las jóvenes miraron asombradas

Tres jóvenes peleaban contra el duende. Un chico rubio lo había amarrado de los pies y un chico pelinaranja junto con uno azabache lo golpeaban con sus espadas. El pelinaranja sacó un arma de rayos y dejó inconsciente a la criatura

Lentamente las tres jóvenes se acercaron. Los chicos las miraron sonriendo

-En nombre de mis amigas y el mío, me gustaría darles las gracias...- habló la rubia con una sonrisa -Soy Miyako, ellas son Kaoru y Momoko- se presentó a ella y a sus amigas

El rubio sonrió aun más y se presentó -Yo soy Boomer, ellos son mis hermanos Butch y Brick-

-¿Ustedes son especialistas?- preguntó la pelinaranja ocultando su emoción

-Por supuesto...- dijo orgullosamente el azabache

-Lamento interrumpir...- comenzó a hablar el ojirojo -Pero esa cosa despertará pronto...- señaló al duende -Las llevaremos a su escuela- los tres jóvenes encendieron las motos

-Son muy amables, pero creo...- comenzó a hablar la ojiverde

-¡Aceptamos!- exclamó la ojirosa con ojos de corazón

La azabache suspiró resignada

Las tres chicas se subieron

-Más te vale no aprovecharte...- habló el ojiverde con una sonrisa pícara

-¿Porque querría hacerlo?- contestó Kaoru ligeramente sonrojada y alterada

-Agárrate fuerte...- ordenó Brick a la pelinaranja

-¿Así?- habló Momoko abrazando al ojirojo, sentía su corazón latir demasiado rápido. El asintió con una sonrisa

-Muchas gracias en verdad...- dijo la ojiazul tímidamente, abrazó al rubio

-De nada...- contestó Boomer sonrojado

Volaron hacia Alfea a toda velocidad

* * *

•Torre de Nubes•

-¿Hiciste que un duende para que las lastimara?- preguntó asombrada Valentina

Amber asintió orgullosa -Me parecieron unas torpes hadas... así que quise divertirme un poco...-

-¡Eso es genial! Patearle el trasero a una hada sería sensacional...- exclamó Himeko con una sonrisa -¿Podrías enseñarme ese hechizo?-

-Claro, estoy segura de que juntas seremos las mejores hechiceras en toda la dimensión mágica...- habló Amber con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras 3 auras negras rodeaban a aquellas chicas

* * *

•Alfea•

Los chicos se encargaron de dejar a las chicas en la entrada

-Espero volver a vernos, Miyako...- dijo el rubio con una tierna sonrisa

La ojiazul se sonrojó

-Lo mismo espero Boomer...- dijo con una sincera sonrisa

Los tres chicos se retiraron a Fuente Roja

-¡Ese chico es guapísimo!- exclamó la ojirosa refiriéndose al ojirojo

Sus amigas negaron con la cabeza sonriendo

-Si... Ciertamente son guapos- habló la azabache, analizó lo que había dicho y se sonrojó. Comenzó a correr hacia su habitación

-¡Regresa aquí Kaoru y repite lo que has dicho!- ordenó la pelinaranja corriendo junto con la rubia detrás de ella

En cuanto llegaron a su habitación, la ojiverde comenzó a lanzarles almohadas a sus amigas y comenzaron una pequeña guerra. Las tres chicas estaban felices de volverse a ver.

Todas las risas y gritos se oían en el pasillo

-¡Señoritas, demuestren un poco de respeto!- se escuchó la voz de la Señorita Griselda y las chicas rieron en voz baja

* * *

•Fuente Roja•

El rubio entró suspirando a la habitación y se tumbó en su cama con una sonrisa. Agradeció mentalmente a Butch el haber tomado las motos

**Flash Back**

**Boomer y sus hermanos organizaban una carrera de velocidad cuando escucharon algunos extraños rugidos. Decidieron investigar y fue cuando Boomer reconoció a la hermosa joven del autobús, huía junto con otras dos chicas de un enorme duende cazador**

**No lo pensó más, decidió ayudarla, al parecer sus hermanos también lo habían pensado. Los tres comenzaron a atacar a la criatura hasta dejarla un poco inconsciente. Giró su vista hacia la chica ojiazul y sus ojos se encontraron.**

**Fin del Flash Back**

-Miyako...- murmuró con una sonrisa

Ninguno de los 6 adolescentes sabía lo intensa que cada vez se volvería su relación después de aquel acontecimiento...

* * *

Bien, aquí está el primer capítulo

Agradeciendo sus reviews

ELER: Muchas gracias por tu review C: poco a poco se sabrá sobre el Winx club

Z- Swag: Thanks for your review

Miss Wounds: Muchas gracias por tu review C: me alegra que te llame la atención el nuevo fic

Mi-Nombre-Es: Muchas gracias por tu review C: recuerdo que de niña también jugaba con mi hermana y mis primas a ser hadas.

Ya saben: Dudas, Reclamos, Sugerencias, Tomatazos se aceptan :D

Besos, Luna


	3. El regreso

Disclaimer: los personajes de Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z, así como los personajes y el el mundo de Winx Club no me pertenecen

_En cursiva aparecerán los pensamientos_

**En negritas son recuerdos o flash backs**

•Cambio de escenario•

**EL regreso**

•Alfea, dormitorios•

-Creo que está inconsciente...- dijo Momoko moviendo a su amiga azabache que se encontraba dormida

Miyako colocó una mano en su barbilla mientras pensaban

-¡Tengo una idea!- exclamó con una bombilla en su cabeza.

Tomó uno de los pies de la ojiverde y comenzó a jalarlo, pero cayó al suelo estrepitosamente

Se levantó sobando su trasero

Le hizo un gesto a la ojirosa y las dos comenzaron a jalarle los pies a su amiga.

-¡Déjenme dormir!- pidió Kaoru malhumorada

-¡Kaoru Matsubara, son las 7:50! ¡Vamos a llegar tarde!- exclamó Momoko

La azabache se levantó como resorte y se dirigió al baño corriendo.

-Creo que debiste de decirle la hora que es en realidad...- regañó la rubia a la pelinaranja

-No se hubiese levantado...- explicó su amiga encogiéndose de hombros -Además no quiero llegar tarde...-

Después de alistarse para su primera clase, las jóvenes hadas entraron a su salón, tomaron asiento de modo que quedaran juntas

En ese momento entró un Duende, bajito, de orejas puntiagudas, pelo rizado y castaño con patillas. Vestía un traje típico de duende.

-Buenos días jóvenes, bienvenidas a Alfea. Yo soy el señor WizGiz, su profesor de metamorfosimbiosis.- habló el pequeño duende y en ese momento se transformó en la Señorita Griselda. Las alumnas quedaron sorprendidas pero no dudaron en aplaudir el acto felicitando al duende

-Cuando termine el año, ustedes harán cosas mejores que esto- dijo el profesor volviendo a su forma.

Chasqueó los dedos haciendo que aparecieran espejos en los pupitres de las jóvenes

-Este ejercicio es sencillo, mírense en el espejo y piensen en cambiar el color de su cabello...- explicó

Afuera del salón, 6 chicas observaban sonriendo

-Miren, el profesor WizGiz está haciendo ese ejercicio...- comentó una chica pelirroja, de ojos azules y buena figura -¡Qué recuerdos!-

-Es el ejercicio que te costó trabajo realizar, ¿No es así, Bloom?- habló una chica de cabello largo rubio, ojos color miel y cuerpo de modelo

-Miren a las jóvenes, entusiasmadas y deseosas de aprender... Como cada año- dijo una chica de cabello largo y castaño claro, ojos verdes y buena figura

-Si, confió en que la Dimensión Mágica tendrá muchas hadas para protegerla...- dijo una chica de largo cabello negro azulado, ojos azul oscuro y buena figura

-No quiero parecer aguafiestas, pero recuerden a lo que venimos...- habló una chica de cabello corto color fucsia, ojos color azul aqua y buena figura

-Tecna tiene razón, tenemos que ver para que nos ha hablado la directora Faragonda- dijo una chica de cabello largo café oscuro, ojos azul claro y buena figura.

Las seis chicas comenzaron a caminar hacia la dirección

* * *

La clase terminó y las jóvenes salieron

-La clase fue muy divertida, y el ejercicio fue muy sencillo- habló Miyako con una sonrisa

-Si, fue divertida, pero yo tuve problemas para realizarlo...- dijo Momoko

-Yo también...- comentó Kaoru

-Sólo deben de concentrarse, no tienen porque preocuparse...- dijo la rubia sonriendo

* * *

-¿Qué es lo que sucede Directora?- preguntó la chica que respondía al nombre de Bloom

-Verán chicas, las he llamado para darles una muy mala noticia...- habló la señorita Faragonda con seriedad -Las Trix han escapado...-

El grupo de jóvenes dejó escapar muestras de sorpresa

-Pero eso es imposible, las desterraron en la dimensión más oscura...- comenzó a hablar la chica rubia de ojos miel

-Nada es imposible, Stella- habló la directora con sus ojos llenos de preocupación -Sin embargo, sabemos que sus poderes han disminuido...-

-Pero no creo que sus deseos de dominar toda la dimensión mágica lo hayan hecho...- habló la chica de cabello café oscuro y ojos azules

-Así es, Layla. Y por eso mismo las he llamado. Necesitamos su ayuda para defender el Reino Mágico...- dijo Faragonda

-Sabe que lo haremos...- dijo la pelirroja decidida

-Además... Quisiera pedirles que entrenaran a mis alumnas...- continuó la directora

-Por supuesto, para nosotras sería un enorme honor...- habló la chica de cabello café claro y ojos verdes

-Como dijo Flora, cuente con nuestro apoyo- habló la chica de ojos azul oscuro y cabello negro azulado

-Me alegra contar con su ayuda chicas- dijo Faragonda con una leve sonrisa -¿Puedo pedirles que se queden? Hoy será el baile anual de Bienvenida con los Especialistas de Fuente Roja...-

-Por supuesto, pero... ¿No vendrán las hechiceras?- preguntó la chica que respondía al nombre de Layla

-No, querida. Mi colega Griffin quiere evitar peleas entre hadas y hechiceras, sólo vendrán las que realmente lo deseen...- explicó la directora mientras salían de su oficina

* * *

•Comedores•

Todas las alumnas al igual que los profesores, se encontraban degustando de la comida...

-Señoritas, por favor pongan atención...- habló Griselda entre el bullicio de las estudiantes -¡Señoritas!- habló un poco más fuerte haciendo que las hadas voltearan a verla -Su directora tiene que dar un anuncio...-

La señorita Faragonda apareció junto con las seis chicas

Hubo murmullos entre las estudiantes. Incluso, algunas brincaban de emoción...

-Son las Winx...- susurró Momoko

-Las mejores hadas de todos los tiempos, están en nuestra escuela...- dijo del mismo modo Kaoru

-Buenas tardes, mis queridas hadas. Tengo un importante aviso que dar, nos reuniremos esta noche con los especialistas aquí... Para nuestra ceremonia de Bienvenida...-

Las jóvenes comenzaron a hablar un poco más alto

-¡Demuestren respeto, señoritas!- regaño la señorita Griselda mientras las llamadas Winx reían en voz baja

-No es su culpa que los Especialistas sean tan guapos...- murmuró con una sonrisa la chica que respondía al nombre de Stella

-Le agradecería mucho si mantuviera la boca cerrada, señorita Stella...- dijo Griselda un poco enfadada

-Además...- prosiguió la directora -Quiero informar que las mejores hadas en toda la Dimensión Mágica, las Winx...- hubo muchos gritos de emoción y alegría -Serán sus profesoras por este año escolar...-

Las jóvenes hadas celebraron aquella descición

-De regreso al evento de esta noche, se aceptan sugerencias para la decoración y música. Y por consiguiente, el resto de las clases están canceladas...-

El bullicio entre las alumnas creció, mientras se retiraban del comedor

-Deberíamos ir al centro comercial chicas...- habló Miyako dirigiéndose a sus amigas

-¿Estás segura?- preguntó Kaoru nerviosamente. La chica odiaba ir de compras

-Vamos, no ha de ser tan malo...- dijo Momoko sonriendo

* * *

Las tres amigas se dirigieron a los autobuses que llevaban a la ciudad de Magix.

Al llegar a la ciudad, corrieron a la tienda de ropa más cercana

-No sé... No debería usar esto...- dijo la joven azabache en cuanto la rubia le dio un montón de ropa.

-Escogeremos algunos, después seleccionaremos el adecuado...-dijo la ojiazul con una sonrisa

Después de probarse miles de atuendos (y haber obligado a la ojiverde), escogieron el "indicado"

Momoko escogió un precioso vestido negro con flores rosas, le llegaba a medio muslo, junto con unas zapatillas de tacón del mismo color que las flores

Miyako eligió un hermoso vestido celeste, con detalles en rosa claro y un poco de vuelo. Le llegaba arriba de las rodillas. Además de unas botas beige con algo de tacón

Kaoru compró un bello conjunto; consistía en un pantalón verde claro, una blusa sin mangas de un verde un poco más oscuro, un pequeño sombrero en tendencia de color verde pastel y una bufanda rosa pastel, además de unas zapatillas con poco tacón

Las tres jóvenes salieron de la tienda con algunas bolsas. Platicaban entre ellas animadamente. En eso, Miyako chocó contra una chica

-¡Fíjate por donde vas!- reclamó una joven de cabello azul oscuro y ojos morados

-Lo siento...- murmuró la rubia

-¿Estás bien, Valentina?- preguntó una joven de cabello violetas y ojos verdes -Esa idiota no se fijó...-

-¿A quien le dices idiota?- habló molesta Kaoru

-A tu tonta amiga que no ve por donde camina...- dijo con suficiencia otra chica de cabello castaño claro rizado y ojos rojizos

-Fue un accidente, además, ella se disculpó- dijo Momoko molesta

-Si como no...- dijo Valentina sarcásticamente

-Mejor vámonos, chicas...- pidió la rubia un poco nerviosa. Las hadas comenzaron a caminar en dirección a los autobuses. La castaña sonrió con malicia lanzó un pequeño hechizo, haciendo que la ojirosa se cayera.

Comenzó a reír con sus amigas del incidente de Momoko, mientras ella se levantaba como podía

-Bien hecho Himeko...- felicitó la joven de cabello violeta

-Gracias Amber...- agradeció la chica sonriendo con suficiencia. Las tres hechiceras se dirigieron a su escuela

Cerca de ahí, se escucharon algunas voces

-Estas chicas tienen actitud...- murmuró una chica de cabello esponjado y morado, con un par de mechones lilas y ojos azul aqua

-Tienen potencial, sin dudarlo...- dijo del mismo modo una chica de cabello castaño, largo y ojos amarillos

-Creo que pueden sernos útiles...- murmuró una chica de cabello entre azul y blanco, atado en una coleta, de ojos azules -Muy útiles...- añadió maliciosamente

* * *

•Alfea•

-¡Ya es tarde!- dijo Miyako alterada. Corría mientras tomaba las manos de sus amigas

Llegaron rápidamente a la habitación y comenzaron a alistarse

Momoko fue la primera en estar lista

Traía el cabello suelto con algunas ondas y un pequeño broche en forma de flor de cerezo.

-¡Corran, los especialistas ya están aquí!- gritó con ojos de corazón

-Como si eso importara...- murmuró Kaoru mientras era empujada por la rubia. Ambas ya estaban listas.

-Bien, vámonos- ordenó Miyako sonriendo

Salieron de su habitación, observando a las distintas jóvenes que corrían y gritaban de emoción

-No se porque hacen tanto alboroto... Sólo son chicos...- murmuró la pelinegra

Finalmente, llegaron al enorme salón donde se encontraban la mayoría de los profesores de Alfea junto con los de Fuente Roja

Había algunas hadas que hablaban abiertamente con los especialistas mientras otras miraban tímidas sin decidir si acercarse o no.

* * *

-¿A quién buscas?- preguntó Butch mirando como su hermano menor miraba de un lado a otro

-A...a... A nadie- respondió nervioso el rubio

El azabache lo miró no muy convencido. De repente se acercó a una joven quien bebía ponche

-Hola preciosidad, ¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó de manera coqueta

La joven lo miró de arriba a abajo, molesta le arrojó el líquido a la cara y se retiró indignada

Sus hermanos comenzaron a reírse mientras el pelinegro limpiaba los restos de la bebida que había en su cara y su uniforme

-Butch, eres un rompe corazones...- decía Brick entre risas

-Cállate, idiota...- dijo el ojiverde molesto

-¿A quién llamaste idiota, imbécil?- dijo el ojirojo molesto

Boomer reía de la discusión entre sus hermanos. De repente miró hacia un sitio... Ahí se encontraba la chica que siempre estaba en sus pensamientos desde que la conoció...

* * *

-La música es genial- comentó Kaoru con una sonrisa

-Lo es...- admitió Miyako, en eso vio una figura familiar y señaló -Es Boomer- dijo sonriendo y comenzó a acercarse a el, seguida de sus amigas

-¡Hola!- saludó la rubia con entusiasmo al llegar con el chico

El joven se sonrojó un poco pero respondió el saludo con una sonrisa -Hola, Miyako... Me alegra verte...-

-A mí también...- dijo la ojiazul. con algunas cosquillas en su estómago.

Momoko y Kaoru se dieron cuenta de que salían sobrando en esa escena y alejaron lentamente.

-¿Y qué te parece la fiesta?- preguntó la rubia

-Nada mal...- respondió Boomer con una sonrisa -Por cierto... Te ves muy linda...-

Un ligero rubor cubrió las mejillas de Miyako -Gracias...- dijo con más cosquillas en su estómago -Tu también te ves muy bien...-

-¿Qui... Quieres bailar?- preguntó el rubio un poco nervioso

-Claro...- respondió la ojiazul del mismo modo

Ambos se alejaron un poco del lugar y comenzaron a bailar am ritmo de la música

* * *

Brick y Butch seguían discutiendo hasta que notaron que su hermano menor ya no estaba con ellos

-¿Y a dónde fue el bebé?- preguntó el azabache

-Ni idea... Vamos a buscarlo...- dijo el ojirojo

Comenzaron a buscar entre la gente, a veces el ojiverde sonreía coquetamente a las jóvenes hadas, causando suspiros y sonrojos

-Busquemos por...- comenzó a hablar el pelinaranja pero se detuvo al ver a una hermosa joven ojirosa bailando al ritmo de la música. La contempló por unos segundos, hasta que su hermano lo sacó de su ensoñación

-¿... Por...?- preguntó Butch esperando que el ojirojo continuara

-¿Qué tal por allá?- dijo Brick sonriendo mientras señalaba cerca de donde se encontraba Momoko

El pelinegro se encogió de hombros y los dos chicos se dirigieron al sitio

* * *

-¡Tik tok on the clock!- cantaba la pelinaranja muy entusiasta al ritmo de la canción -Vamos Kaoru... ¿Ninguno de estos chicos te parece atractivo?-

-No son mi tipo...- habló la ojiverde rodando los ojos

-¿Entonces, tienes un tipo?- preguntó burlonamente Momoko mientras su amiga se sonrojaba

-No es eso...- trató de excusarse Kaoru -Es sólo que...-

-¡Hola!- saludó Brick con una sonrisa interrumpiendo a la ojiverde -¿Nos recuerdan?-

El corazón de Momoko comenzó a acelerarse -Claro, ustedes nos salvaron... Como olvidarme de ti... Brick...- respondió con una sonrisa

-¿Saben dónde está nuestro hermano?- preguntó Butch

-¿El rubio? Está bailando con nuestra amiga...- contestó Kaoru señalándolos

-Mira... No perdió el tiempo...- sonrió el pelinaranja -¿No quieren bailar?- preguntó en tono coqueto

-Pues...- la ojirosa pareció pensarlo -¿Porque no?- dijo con una sonrisa tomando la mano del ojirojo. Ambos se alejaron a bailar

-¿Qué te parece si vamos un rato?- preguntó Butch señalando con la mirada a sus hermanos

Kaoru se encogió de hombros sonriendo -De acuerdo...-

Los dos azabaches se reunieron cerca del resto

* * *

-¿Qué tal te fue hoy?- preguntó Bloom con una sonrisa

-Pues muy bien. Los chicos tienen mucho potencial y ánimos para luchar y aprender. Habrá una gran generación de especialistas...- respondió un chico apuesto, rubio, de ojos azules

-Sky, no sabes cuanto te extrañe...- dijo la pelirroja abrazándolo

-Yo también te he extrañado, Bloom... Espero nos podamos ver seguido...- habló el chico correspondiendo el abrazo

-Las Trix escaparon...-dijo Bloom

-Sí, me enteré hace poco... Pero no te preocupes... Ustedes podrán derrotarlas fácilmente- dijo Sky con seguridad

-Eso espero...- murmuró la pelirroja recargando su cabeza en el pecho del rubio

* * *

Luna aquí, espero que les guste el cap c;

Agradezco sus reviews Mi-Nombre-Es y Miss Wounds, en verdad me motivan :D

Ya saben; dudas, reclamos, sugerencias, tomatazos se aceptan n.n

Besos, Luna


	4. We are power

Disclaimer: los personajes de Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z, así como los personajes y el el mundo de Winx Club no me pertenecen

_En cursiva aparecerán los pensamientos_

**En negritas son recuerdos o flash backs**

•Cambio de escenario

* * *

We are power

•Alfea, Salón de Clases•

Al día siguiente

-Buenos días chicas, espero que hayan tenido una linda velada anoche- dijo Bloom con una linda sonrisa

-Hoy empezaremos con nuestras clases de magia- dijo Flora con dulzura

-Primero: ¿Algunas de ustedes ya saben transformarse?- preguntó Tecna

Algunas chicas levantaron la mano

-Muy bien, las demás no deben preocuparse. Después de todo, estamos aquí para ayudarlas- habló Layla

-Iremos afuera a practicar- dijo una entusiasta Musa

Las 6 nuevas maestras salieron seguidas de un grupo de alumnas

-Yo nunca me he transformado- comentó Miyako tímidamente a sus amigas

-Ni yo...- dijo Momoko negando con la cabeza al igual que Kaoru

-Eso es lo que lo hace interesante- dijo Stella con una sonrisa animando a las tres chicas

Ya afuera, las Winx se transformaron demostrándoles a sus alumnas el enorme poder del Believix

Las alumnas veían asombradas las transformaciones. Una de las metas en Alfea era alcanzar el Enchantix, y era más que claro que las Winx lo habían superado, mostrando el gran poder que albergaba cada una

Las jóvenes alumnas no dudaron en aplaudir

-Muy bien...- comenzó a hablar Bloom -Para transformarse necesitan concentrarse en su poder, creer en ustedes mismas- sonrió con ternura hacia las chicas

Las jóvenes hadas empezaron a concentrarse, algunas lo estaban logrando, otras tenían problemas.

Momoko respiró hondo y se concentró. Pronto, una especie de aura rosa la rodeó. Su ropa diaria era cambiada por una falda del mismo color que sus ojos, a medio muslo, un corse strapples de igual color con detalles florales en verde. Sus zapatos rápidamente desaparecieron, dejando lugar a un hermoso par de botas que le llegaban por debajo de la rodilla. Por supuesto, obtuvo un bello par de alas en color verde claro

La pelinaranja se miró a si misma y sonrió llena de felicidad.

Kaoru y Miyako sonrieron ante el logro de su amiga, la ojiverde decidió continuar. Repitiendo lo mismo que Momoko, un aura verde la rodeó y su ropa desapareció dando lugar a un bello conjunto de shorts y un top de tirantes en color verde, junto con unas botas que le llegaban casi a las rodillas. Tenía ahora un par de alas en color azul celeste.

Miyako, estaba orgullosa del logro de sus mejores amigas, un poco nerviosa, continuó su concentración.

Un aura azul la rodeó y pronto se encontró asi misma usando un vestido de escote en forma de corazón, azul celeste. Sus zapatos fueron cambiados por un par de botas azules hasta el tobillo. Obtuvo un bello par de alas en azul claro.

Las tres amigas se miraron mutuamente y sonrieron

-Bien, ¿Les gustaría comenzar la clase?- preguntó Stella sonriendo

Las alumnas asintieron emocionadas

Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru formaron equipo. Comenzaron a luchar contra los obstáculos que Flora y Layla habían hecho.

Momoko trataba de encontrar la manera de controlar las enormes plantas hechas por Flora mientras que Kaoru se encargaba de eliminar las burbujas de Morfix hechas por Layla.

Miyako, se encargaba de eliminar el fuego provocado por Bloom.

Las Winx admiraban el trabajo en equipo de aquel equipo

-Lo hacen muy bien- comentó la pelirroja

-Los lazos de amistad entre ellas son muy fuertes- comentó Flora con dulzura

-Hay una armonía en el interior de sus corazones...- habló Musa

* * *

•Alrededores de Torre de Nubes•

-¿Creen que nos descubran?- preguntó nada más ni menos que Darcy, una de las Trix

-No lo creo. Nuestros poderes están demasiado débiles desde que salimos de la dimensión... Necesitamos encontrar a esas chicas...- dijo Icy, la líder de la Trix

-No entiendo porque buscarlas, sólo son tres hechiceras comunes y corrientes...- dijo Stormy encogiéndose de hombros

-No son hechiceras comunes, solo míralas...- dijo Icy señalando un salón donde jóvenes hechiceras practicaban hechizos.

Himeko, Valentina y Amber habían resultado excelentes en cuanto a hechizos oscuros, sorprendiendo a sus profesoras

-Sólo hay que esperar el momento adecuado para acercarnos...- murmuró Icy con malicia mientras ella y sus hermanas desaparecían en las sombras.

* * *

•Alfea, oficina de Faragonda•

La directora revisaba algunos papeles cuando alguien tocó su puerta

-Adelante...- dijo amablemente

-Buenos días señorita Faragonda...- saludó cortésmente una joven de 18 años, ojos lilas, cabello largo y castaño

-Eres tú, Miko. Pasa querida, ¿En que te puedo ayudar?- dijo Faragonda con una sonrisa

-Bien, quería saber si no tiene alguna solicitud de mi hermana...- habló tímidamente la castaña

-Acabo de revisarlas para asegurarme de que no faltaba alguna. Pero no he encontrado acerca de tu hermana. Quizá aún no se siente lista...- explicó la directora

-Ya veo, muchas gracias señorita Faragonda...- dijo la joven retirándose de la oficina. Iba caminando pensativa por el patio de la escuela

_¿Dónde estarás, Himeko?..._ se preguntaba la chica. De repente, chocó contra alguien

-Lo siento, estaba distraída...- comenzó a disculparse Miko

-¿Tú? Siempre...- dijo burlonamente cierto joven ojiverde

-¡Dai!- exclamó la ojilila abrazando al chico -¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Vine a observar a cierta chica...- respondió el peli-verde señalando con la vista al grupo de primer ingreso

La sangre de Miko comenzó a hervir

-Aaaa... ¿Enserio?- preguntó desinteresadamente (nótese el sarcasmo)

-Sí...- afirmó el chico -¿Ves esa joven de ahí?- preguntó señalando a Kaoru

Miko asintió mientras su mente maquilaba ideas para asesinar a la pelinegra

-Esa linda chica...- comenzó a hablar Dai mientras la castaña apretaba los puños -Es mi hermana...-

La ojilila abrió los ojos enormemente

-¿Tu hermana?- preguntó más calmada

Dai asintió con una sonrisa

-Tienen los mismo ojos...- dijo la Miko con ternura

El peliverde rió -Venía a verla, pero creo que está ocupada. ¿Irás al festival de Magix?- preguntó con una mirada esperanzada

-Será la próxima semana, creo que la directora quiere que participemos- respondió la castaña sonriendo

-Bien, porque necesito que alguien me anime en las competencias- dijo el ojiverde con una sonrisa

-Claro, cuenta conmigo- dijo la ojilila del mismo modo

-Bien nos vemos...- se despidió el chico dándole un beso en la mejilla a Miko. Subió a su motocicleta aérea

Ella sonrió y miró como se alejaba mientras se tocaba la mejilla que Dai había besado

* * *

Luna aquí, espero que les guste el cap c;

Nota: Las alas de las chicas las dejo a su imaginación C;

Agradezco sus Follows y Favs. En verdad, me motivan :D

Un agradecimiento especial a:

Miss Wounds: Muchisisisimas Gracias por tu review! C: Exacto! El vestuario de las chicas es el del ending. A mi me encanta! :3 Claro, los chicos se verían tan asdfghjasdfghj con el uniforme de Especialistas! X3 Gracias por tus buenos deseos, espero que el cap sea de tu agrado

Ya saben; dudas, reclamos, sugerencias, tomatazos se aceptan n.n

Besos, Luna


End file.
